Casa de muñecos
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: El pequeño Tetsu se siente un niño grande volviendo a casa solito por la tarde, sin embargo una tienda de muñecos lo distrae de su camino ¿Por qué ese muñeco en la vitrina se parece a él? ¿Llegará sano y salvo a su casa?


**Era ahora o nunca, se me iba el mes y no podía dejar que eso pasara sin subir mi cuento de terror anual, creo que no da tanto miedo como el del año pasado, sin embargo espero que lo disfruten, ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen ya saben que Kuroko no basket es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y para la historia me basé en un vídeo que vi en youtube de terror disque de pixar.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las farolas de la calle poco a poco se encendían, el pequeño Tetsuya iba dando saltitos mientras andaba de regreso hacia su casa después de haber pasado toda la tarde con su mejor amigo.

No era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, pero si la primera vez que regresaba solo a casa, era graciosos ya que todo era lo de siempre pero parecía tan diferente a la vez, se sentía un niño grande que ya podía cuidar de sí mismo. Una melodía atrajo su atención, la musiquita provenía de un callejón que no recordaba haber visto antes, escuchó unas risas de niños y la curiosidad pudo más que la indicación de sus padres de volver directo a casa.

A pocos paso de la calle por donde caminaba antes vio como en la pared había muchos nombres escritos, todos diferentes, en forma, tamaño y letra, en el piso unos trozos de tiza. No lo pensó mucho antes de hacer de su nombre uno más en la pared, cuando terminó de escribirlo, una campanilla sonó a su espalda haciéndolo voltear, de la sorpresa soltó el trozo de tiza que cayó rebotando en su zapatito y quedando perdido en algún lugar de la angosta callejuela. Corrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban del vitral de la bonita tienda de muñecos, veía los diferentes modelos con muchos detalles, con cabello de diferentes colores desde los negros, castaño y rubios naturales hasta los colores más extravagantes. Uno de estos fue el que llamó su atención debido a que tenía el cabello azul celeste igual al suyo, de hecho al observar mejor pudo notar que sus ojos de igual forma tenían un color similar, el tono de piel del muñeco era tan blanco y pálido como el propio y hasta la ropa que el muñeco llevaba puesta era parecida por no decir igual.

Quiso verlo más de cerca y se acercó a la puerta tratando de alcanzar la manija para abrirla pero esta no se movía, la tienda estaba cerrada, con las manos en torno a sus ojos intentó ver a alguien por el cristal pero no había nadie en el local, intentó una vez más poder entrar pero se quedó en intento ya que la manija no se movió, volvió a ver la vitrina y el muñeco seguía sobre la repisa, molesto por la situación, juntó un montoncito de nieve del piso y lo arrojó a la puerta de cristal para después retomar su camino a casa pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió, apenas unos centímetros, pero fue como una invitación al interior.

Apuró el paso dentro del local semi oscuro, había muchos modelos de muñecos y juguetes alrededor. Un perrito de cuerda que estaba ladrando en el piso, era negro con blanco y de ojos azules, parecía un pequeño lobito con la cola enroscada.

En una repisa pudo ver otros tantos muñecos, uno sobresalía entre ellos, de cabello verde con anteojos, buscó la vitrina que daba al frente pero al muñeco que había ido a buscar no se encontraba más ahí. Lo vio del otro lado en una silla, junto a otro de cabello rojo con negro y ojos rojos, cuando iba hacia él, tropezó con otro muñeco de cabello y ojos violetas que estaba junto a uno de cabello negro que tenía un lunar bajo el ojo derecho, estaban muy bonitos, pero no eran lo que buscaba por lo que los apartó y se dirigió a la silla pero ya sólo estaba el muñeco de cabello rojo, buscó con la mirada y ahora y el muñeco de cabello celeste ahora se encontraba en una repisa entre dos muñecos, de cabello negro que llevaba una camisa negra con un arcoíris estampado y otro de cabello rubio con los ojitos dorados.

Tomó al muñeco de cabello rojo con negro de la silla y con cuidado lo puso en el piso junto al de cabello negro con lunar. Arrastró la silla hasta esa repisa y subió para poder alcanzar al muñeco pero por más que se estiraba no lograba alcanzarlo, se puso de puntillas en la silla pero aun así no lo lograba hasta que de un alto por fin logró tocarlo.

De pronto todo se volvió negro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que no podía sentir su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus manos, incluso sus dedos, nada podía sentir, abrió los ojos que se sentían extraños, miró alrededor notando que seguía en la tienda, pero lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos y justo ahí fue que lo notó. Dirigiendo su mirada a un costado pudo notar el muñeco rubio que había visto antes, siendo ahora de su mismo tamaño al otro lado de la misma manera estaba el muñeco de cabello negro con el arcoíris estampado en su pequeña playera, este le devolvió la mirada y comprendió que todo era una trampa, al observar mejor a los muñecos a su alrededor veía como todos poseían algo en común, todo le miraban y sus ojitos se movía de un lugar a otro del local sin poder moverse, miró al suelo y lo vio regresarle la mirada, era el único muñeco que se movía de verdad, con cabello gris al igual que sus ojos que tenían una mirada vacía y sin expresión. Un ruido afuera les alertó, movió sus ojitos de vidrio en dirección al sonido proveniente de afuera de la tienda. Justo enfrente había otro pequeño que escribía su nombre en la pared, la preocupación le embargó cuando vio al muñeco gris moverse hacia una puerta oculta bajo el vitral, la que lo subía a la plataforma de exhibición donde ahora se podía ver un muñeco vestido con traje y moño con un bonito cabello rojo.

El y los demás muñecos solo podían observar como otro niño se acercaba para entrar después de que la campanilla de la plataforma sonora como una alarma, lo lamentaban por el pequeño Sei cuyo nombre habría de quedar escrito en la pared junto al de Tetsu y al de todos los que se encontraban cautivos ahí dentro.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De nueva cuenta la historia es una adaptación y trata sobre muñecos, espero les haya gustado, sus comentarios son bien recibidos gracias por haberme leído y les deseo que lo pasen bien ya sea que celebren halloween, día de muertos, walpurgins o lo que sea.}**

 **Les dejo el video que me inspiró a esta historia sólo necesitan remover los espacios.**

 **www . youtube watch?v = _tG05v1zVXc**


End file.
